fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Satura
Satura is a young woman of unknown origin that, for many years, traveled the world in search of the mightiest of insects to assimilate. However, the insects are merely a means to an end. Anyone who has ever spoken to her knows that she is no bug enthusiast and that there is some greater purpose to her search. Exactly what that is though, no one knows. Appearance Personality Satura would describe herself as a strong, powerful, independent, confident and beautiful woman. However, Satura suffers from more than one flaw, and several of them very critical ones too. Her most prominent issue is a sense of inferiority. She believes herself to be pathetic when compared to other mages (until proven otherwise). This issue has sprung up from how she was raised. Throughout her entire life, she has been compared to her father and perfectionistic mother's standards. A standard she was never able to reach. To seem less obvious about this issue, she has taken it upon herself to put on a tough and confident facade. While Satura would prefer to refer and see herself as an independent individual, Satura often seeks out gatherings of people, prefering to be around other people as she functions very poorly in an isolated enviroment. It grants her a sense of comfort and security. She hates the idea of being a leader and prefers the idea of being led by someone trustworthy and competent. She hates leadership for the reason that she suffers from the crippling fear that she might make a mistake which could cost her comrades her lifes. It goes to show that she possess a strong sense of comradery, wishing for as many to live through the day as possible. Despte this, she is a very reclusive individual, prefering to keep to herself. In social gatherings one can often find her in the corner of the room, keeping away from all others, trying her best to not socialize and bond and should someone approach her, she will attempt to discourage them from interracting with her. Should they remain, she is not going to get frustrated with them or go away but rather, she will engage in conversations and do her best to be a kind and likable person. Satura is strongly religious, standing strong and firm in her beliefs. She has devoted herself to the faith of her parents, performing daily prayers and rituals in order to appease her god and to show it to all, she carries around an heirloom that is a golden chain witha cross of steel. She is somewhat zealous with her faith. She is not one to get angry over a disagreement of wether her faith is the true one or not, nor wether some scriptures are questionable at best, but if someone were to outright insult her or anyone else for believing or spit on the name of her lord, she will not hesitate to bring out her worst against said individual. More to be written... History Synopsis Equipment * Card Globe: The Card Globe is a rather new invention, and a rather unfavored one at that. The magical apparatus was desgined for mages that utilize magical cards, made to make the use of the magic more random and thrilling. They soon became frowned upon though as many practitioners of card magic with the Card Globe would more often than not lose their fights due to the random picking of cards which could result in the wrong card for the wrong moment. Some have even lost their lives to this practice. Despite this, Satura loves her globe and she excells at it's usage, often finding herself very lucky with the picks. And even when she does not recieve just the card she desires, she often still finds a way to make the best of it. Mostly because, in her own words, "she doesn't have shitty cards.". The globe is made out of three spinning circles of metal that hovers around at the masters whim and carries teh cards around it by levitating them in a spinning forth circle. When inactive the cards return to the Card Sheaths or wherever the master desires them to be returned to and it folds together like a disk to be put away. * Card Sheaths: The Card Sheaths are just what they sound like they are. They are sheaths for magic cards. Made by the same people who created the Card Globes, this is a far more effective invention. The Card Sheaths are an advanced deck holder that keeps the cards in a safe position as it protects from outside sources and keeps the cards from falling out of the mage's pockets. The cards are ejected out of the sheaths at the owners will. Satura keeps four of them on her person and each can carry up to 60 cards. They carry the cards she uses the most, like Shredder, Leech,' Ba-Boom' and ML, one sheath for each type of card. Beyond that, she also has a multitude of pockets meant to holster her other cards, which fit about 20 cards of each sort. Magic and Abilities Card Magic An all-purpose Magic that can be used at all ranges and in many different variations. The user can summon pictures from cards, get enemies captured inside them and combine them to create many different effects. Magic cards can also be used as projectiles. It is speculated that this form of magic can also be used for communication, tracking and making fortune predictions. Satura carries a variety of cards on her person with different color schemes and images. She has shown a great efficiency with the magical cards. However, she is not quite as efficient with this magic as she could be. She more than often utilize her Card Globe in order to randomize her picks in order to keep everything fresh and exciting for her. She leaves everything to fate and while sometimes it has proved effective, it obviously has its own share of issues with such a strategy, if it can even be called that. As the cards she carries are magically charged from the start, they do not require any influence from her own magical reserves, thus, she can effectively cast them free of cost, the only charge becoming when she needs to personally change the card into some other effect. She can also use these cards in unison with eachother to join together their effects into one. * Shredder: Satura throws a card with a orange glow to it with the image of a falcon claw. This card serves a simple purpose: To shred the target to bits! It's her most basic and cheapest card, functioning very well as a basic projectile without any additional effects. ** Eviscerator: The shredder card can be made far more efficient by combining the card with multiple other ones. The more cards that are used, the more power behind the attack. Satura can combine a total of ten shredder cards in order to perform the Eviscerator attack. Two Cards can cut into rock. Ten cards can penetrate most objects and can prove to be more than deadly for a multitude of opponents, such as when they shredded through a masterfully tempered Adamantine armor with utmost ease. * Leech: Satura's most powerful single card attack. The leech card takes on a blue glow as it is used and it carries the image of a three-eyed brown slime monster. This card possesses the highest amount of impact power and among the greatest speeds of all her cards. But oh wait! There is more. Not only is this spell fast, not only is it powerful, but this card also has the frightening ability to steal ethernano from the struck opponent, and a substantial amount at that. These cards are feared amongst all mages, and the amount they take from the opponent is adapted according to the amount of power the struck foe possess. By adding more cards of the same kind to the one she throws, the effect will grow stronger according to the amount used. * Ba-Boom: This card offers Satura her most favored attack when she is to combat multiple opponents at the same time. Ba-Boom produces a red glow, carries the image of a cloud of dust and smoke when it makes impact or whenever Satura so desires, the card will let out a mighty explosion that reaches a medium wide area. By adding more cards of the same kind to the one she throws, the effect will grow stronger according to the amount used. * ML (Muscle Lock): This card offers Satura the ability to temporarily stun her opponents. It causes the targets muscles to tense up to the point where it becomes impossible to move. This is her most favored attack amongst her cards as it provides her with plenty of opportunity to supplement it with an additional, far more powerful attack. The card takes on a yellow glow as it is used and it carries the image of a statue in mid running position. This card is extremely resourceful as it has proven to be near impossible to dodge. However, the damage it causes is minimal to non existent, and the stun effect can not affect the same target more than once every twenty seconds. By adding more cards of the same kind to the one she throws, the effect will grow stronger according to the amount used. * Corroding Card: One of Satura's more effective cards when she's going up against Requip mages. This attack causes extreme damage against all kinds of armor and clothes yet does next to nothing when it comes into contact with a target's body other than causing a slight itch. The only way to really get around this effect is by the obvious route and simply dodge it, or by possessing clothing or armor which is magically made to resist corrosive damage. It glows green and carries the image of molten metal. * Hugging Buddies: This attack is meant to slow down Satura's opponents and cause some constrictive damage. The card glows brown and carries the image of man suffocating. The card spawns a group of pythons which will proceed to coil themselves around the struck target. The snakes can be destroyed rather easily, and they do not have a strong enough grip to cause and considerable damage. As stated above, their purpose is slowing down and cause some inconvenience for the opponent. * Storm Call: One of Satura's enviromental cards. This card is mostly used as a supplementary card to either assist someone capable of Lightning Magic or when she is about to take on the form of Khepri. The card is steel colored and carries teh image of a city being laid to waste by a thunder storm. When she draws this card she will proceed to throw it high into the air. When activated, the card will summon forth a lightning storm of devastating proportions. The lightning can not harm Satura, no matter the form but if she is not in the Khepri form, she can not control the lightning strikes. * Infernal Card: A card that upon impact causes a great fiery explosion, capable of incinerating wood and anything flammable within moments, though adimtedly less effective against humans and other living beings. * Sponge Card: One of Satura's more effective spells due to her experience of excessive explosions. The Sponge Card is a bright yellow with black dots and carries the image of... well... a sponge. This card carries the more than useful effect of absorbing explosions or spells and then re-use the card and cause the same explosion or effect of the spellwork to occur again wherever Satura throws the card. Sacred Phoenix Slayer Magic Sacred Phoenix Slayer Magic is a Lost Magic, Light-based Slayer magic, and most importantly, a Phoenix Slayer Magic. But even more than that, it is also something known as a Sovereign element, making it almost as strong as a Dual Elemental Slayer Magic in its base. Satura is a First Generation Phoenix Slayer, meaning that she was trained by a Phoenix who possessed the White element. By becoming a Phoenix Slayer, she has taken on some traits of the Phoenix, such as enhanced lung capacity, senses and the ability to consume anything of a "White" nature, meaning anything that is light or considered to be Holy, Pure, or Sacred. As a Sovereign element, it stands taller and stronger than nearly any other form of Slayer Magic as it has been elevated to heights unthinkable for most. The most iconic use of this magic is it's innate ability to "purge the unholy". Aside from Sovereign "Sacred" magics, all magic is considered sinful and tainted and must thus be purged. Not that it can permanently destroy magic, but after several consecutive strikes from Sacred spells, the mage will experience a weakening of their magic power until the point where it is completely locked away for the next hour with no way out. This also applies to mages whom are capable of consuming this sacred light, as they may consume this magic to replenish their reserves, but even so, they will be marked for the magical purge. Consuming the magic or even slightly nudging it will affect their magical output, making them weaker and eventually locking their magic away. This occurs as the strikes will cause stigmata's to be placed upon the foe. But not on their body like it typically does, but rather on their origin, making them unreachable and indestructible, only fading when the time has passed, namely an hour. * Sacred Phoenix's Screech: '''The Sacred Phoenix's Screech is essentially the Phoenix's roar spell, expelling a great amount of Sacred Light from Satura's lungs in a great torrent of Holy Light. This light beam travels incredibly fast, with speeds comparable to a speeding bullet. The Spell is performed by gathering ethernano within her lungs and then proceed to shape it into holy light. Once this is step it is a simple measure of simply exhaling to unleash it upon her foes. An interesting trait to this spell is its ability to split up into more and smaller rays of light that can be guided to the same target or to different targets. * '''Sacred Phoenix's Purging Chop: '''One of the most basic abilities of the Sacred Phoenix Slayer. By straightening her hand and infusing her palm with Sacred Light, enhancing her physical prowess greatly. The use of the chop, while strong, cannot be compared to its slayer cousins in terms of sheer power, as such it relies more on the consecutive strikes to employ it's greatest amounts of damage. This is typically done by enhancing both her hands with her sacred light to make it easier to deliver more blows. ** '''Sacred Phoenix's Dazzling Fist: The Dazzling Fist is a side graded version of the purging chop. But instead of delivering a semi-sharp slashing blow to the opponent's body, it is entirely blunt, aimed more to cause broken bones and breaking of armor than to inflict lesser and faster blows. The fist may be stronger, but it is also a lot slower, making it easier to handle and block. ** Sacred Phoenix's Praying Axe: '''If the Dazzling Fist is slow but powerful, the Praying axe is even more so. Satura will put her palms together and surge them with copious amounts of Sacred Magic, eventually broadening from the palms and forming a larger curved axehead of white light around his palms, which will then be brought down upon her foes with great vigor and power. The axe is capable of slashing through steel and solid concrete with little difficulty. * '''Sacred Phoenix's Ivory Claw: '''The Ivory Claws is a spell employed to further weaponize her body by gathering her magic power around her legs, greatly empowering her kicking strength. Stronger and faster than any of her fist attacks, though she is also less experienced with leg combat, making her stronger but less efficient with the Ivory Claw. * '''Phoenix's Sacred Prayer: '''The Phoenix's Prayer is Satura's only defensive spell amongst her Sacred spells. The spell requires her to kneel down and take on a praying stance. When she does this she will be enveloped by a sacred light that will protect her from any incoming damage that isn't magically nullifying. This invulnerability will only protect her from a single spell or attack. However, if it were to be broken by a nullification spell, her entire magical arsenal will be cut off for the next minute. * '''Sacred Phoenix's Beak: '''The Sacred Phoenix's Beak Spell allows her to dash towards her opponent while enveloped by copious amounts of Sacred magic power which she then uses to perform a full body tackle of her opponent, striking them with the full force of her magic and muscle power. This spell can punch straight through stone and metal constructs with little effort, and besides her Secret Arts, it is the one spell that causes the most harm to the foes origin. * '''Heaven's Eyes: Satura expells copious amounts of sacred light from her eyes. This spell is incredibly powerful, performing nearly as well as three of her screeches combined, making for some astoundingly powerful spellwork. The drawback of said spell though is that it puts a bit of strain on her eyes, making them tired and itchy at first, which can then be overdone to the point where it may cause temporary or even permanent blindness if used in excess. * Sacred Phoenix's Deceived Prayer: '''The Deceived Prayer is an energy-based spell that produces three rays of sacred light that will travel with a goal in mind, namely the foe that is chosen, but the path of travel will go in all manner of directions before finally reaching its target. The spell is very unpredictable to determine it's travel path, even for the caster herself. * '''Hastened Prayers: '''The hastened prayers spell allows Satura to create a circle of sacred light in front of her. This circle serves as a means to accelerating the speed anything that travels through it on her end. She often uses this to create a means to increase the speed of her cards, making them travel immensely faster, reaching upward speeds of a racing bullet, though it will create a recoil or air pressure to meet her depending on how much she accelerates the cards. However, anything that would try to enter through the opposite end will have its velocity slowed down, and if the intruding object is too slow, it may even be rebounded. * '''Heaven's Judgement: '''Satura will strike the same stance as her Sacred Prayer spell, she will be surrounded by a near-impenetrable force field of Sacred light, all while whispering an incantation. As she does this, the skies will darken before it will rain down rays of hardened light upon her enemies. These rays of light cover a considerable distance, and has a wide area of effect, leaving little ground untouched by the streams. * '''Sacred Phoenix's Angel: '''Sacred Phoenix's Angel is a supplementary spell that allows Satura t sprout wings of sacred light which then serves to increase her speed and permit her sustained flight. With this spell, not only is she capable of flight at very impressive speeds, but she also improves her ground-based speed, formerly running at comparable speeds as an elite athlete runner, now going twice, almost three times as fast. * '''Sacred Phoenix's Dash: '''The Sacred Phoenix's Dash is a rougher, less elegant version of the angel spell. While it increases her speeds something immensely, it is just as the name suggests, a mere dash, not a true speed improver. It serves as a quick and sudden dash that is static and ungraceful, unable to curve or turn, only head in a straight line. * '''Sacred Phoenix's Crossbow: '''Satura creates a crossbow of Sacred light that can shoot bolts of holy white power at its enemies in a semi-automatic fashion. The bolts are rather minuscule in power when compared to the rest of her spells, barely comparing to the strength of an ordinary crossbow. It makes up for this however by being one of her quickest spells to deliver the magic locking stigmatas by it's quick and rapid fire of bolts. Secret Arts * '''Yatagarasu's Wish: Hallowed Ground: '''Hallowed ground is a secret art spell that creates a vastly spanning magic circle on the ground. This circle is holy territory, and grants increased power to anyone who stands within it, with the exception of dark and unholy based magic, which in turn grow weaker. Whenever someone stands upon this holy ground, their origin will slowly be affected by new stigmatas, eventually locking away their magic capabilities. The only ones unaffected by this effect are those of the supreme Sacred Element themselves. All the same, this field of magic can easily be utilized by Satura's foes in order to gain enough might to overwhelm her, if they prove clever and cautious enough when traversing the circle. The holy magic of the circle is all but unbreakable by the exception of a few measures. This spell can also enhance the fighting prowess of her Templar Soldiers. * '''Yatagarasu's Wish: Templar Crusader: '''Templar Crusader is indeed an advanced spell within Satura's arsenal. This spell allows Satura to create a light-based copy of herself to fight alongside her, equipped with sword and shield. These templars are not too durable unless the shield is struck, only capable of sustaining three blows to them before dispersing. These light copies are exceptionally dangerous at close range and may prove quite the threat to those caught within its range. Satura is only capable of having five Templar Crusader's out at a time and she is capable of sending them out and bringing them back in an instant, as when she creates another, the old ones disappear. * '''Yatagarasu's Wish: Templar Knight: '''The Templar Knights is a sister spell to the Crusader and one of the more complicated spells in Satura's arsenal, and only capable of keeping two knights out at a time. The Templar Knight functions similarly to the Crusader, though it's fighting style is completely different from the crusader, now equipped with a spear and a smaller shield rather than a sword. The knight is mostly made to keep her foes at a distance rather than having them all up on her rear. * '''Yatagarasu's Wish: Templar Archer: '''The Templar Archer is a sister spell to the Crusader and Knight, and one of the more complicated spells in Satura's arsenal, and only capable of keeping three of them out at a time. The Templar Archer functions very similarly to the other spells, though with the exception of this one being equipped with a crossbow rather than spear or sword. These templars are her last and final line of defense, preferred to be kept at the back with herself, keeping her foes at a distance with spears and shields, and her archers in the back, hailing fire upon her enemies. Natural Abilities * '''Monstrous Magic Power: In many respects, Satura is a very average mage when she is not transformed. Average in combat, average endurance, average speed, average looks, average everything. However, something that she trully exceeds in is her magic. There are those rare moments in which she has been forced to really push herself to her limits. the ones that have fought her like that have told that she is unlike anything they've ever met before. When unleashing her magic, the air shivers, the ground shakes and cracks and weaker foes kneel before her awesome might. She possesses enough magic to freely perform partial or full body take overs in mere seconds, changin to and from them with ease and without a worry of her magic. This, however, leads to her greatest downfall. She believes her reserves near limitless so she grows uncareful of her magic the longer a fight goes on. * Enhanced Strength: Her strength, while nothing remarkable in this current day age where the world is flooding with mages of such immense physical prowess, is still quite good, and quite an amount greater than the average human being. She is capable of cracking rock with her bare fists, smashing rock in consecutive actions can even result in their destruction. She is also capable of easily breaking most humans bones with just a single blow. * Enhanced Endurance: Similar to her strength, it is nothing remarkable when you consider what many mages are capable of these days. Her unnatural endurance allows her to keep herself in active physical performance for hours without growing tired, and she is als durable enough to withstand tremendous trauma without affecting her performance. * Average Speed: Satura's speed is hugely average. While still superior to that of "ordinary" people, she is a bit lacking when compared to most other wizards. She can run faster than most high trained atheletes, but she lacks the speed to keep up with mages that have a greater specialization towards speed. Trivia Category:Original Characters Category:Take Over User Category:Take-Over Category:Take Over Category:Female Category:Females Category:Legal Mages Category:Former Independent Mage Category:Card Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Character